Mai Valentine
Mai Valentine as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Mai is usually portrayed as authoritative, individualistic, and strong. She maintains a relationship with Me Tyler Klause that ranges from a close friendship to a full-blown relationship portraying as his love interest. Appearances Seven years later, Me Tyler Klause and Mai got married and had a daughter named Kokoro. Yu-Gi-Oh! X Mai attended the Tokyo Duel Monsters Expo with Tyler Klause and met Yugi there and took him to Tyler, who was talking to Corin Fudo, the inventor of the Duel Runner. Mai later watched Tag's life or death duel with Mel Tyrone. When Tag was down to his last 100 Life Points, Mai held her hand over her mouth in fear until Tag won. Birthday for Two Mai later attended Tag and Anzu's seventeenth birthday, and it was told how when the two were one, Mai was in a bedroom feeding Johnny while Joey watched Tag and Anzu. Journey to the Past Mai later joined the party celebrating Tag's defeat of Mel in his revenge scheme, Death-T, and she commented on how Johnny inherited Tyler's brains. New Member of the Team When Mai learned that Tea was pregnant again, she offered her congratulations. New Duelist Kingdom Mai went to a general get together at the Game Shop. After Tag lost his video duel with Pegasus, Mai's soul was captured to force Tag and Tyler to participate in the New Duelist Kingdom. High School Adventures A 19-year-old woman just out of high school and working at the local theater. She had helped Mana get to school when she had wandered in, asking someone for directions to get there since she was hopelessly lost. She's also Tyler Klause's love interest. She and Tyler Klause ran into each other at the carnival one day, and they had a good time until they found out that there was a bomb there. She stayed home from the Egypt trip as she couldn't get off of work. When she was three, her father left her after not being able to take it anymore. Mai's mother made a cover story that he was shot down as he helped with the Gulf War. He came back shortly after the gang returned from Egypt and told her the truth, and Tyler Klause helped Mai reconcile with him. The Little Dark Magician Girl Mai is one of the three Harpie Lady Sisters who were the daughters of the Harpie Queen. They swore allegiance to Torunka when he saved them all from the Mythic Dragon many years ago. Mai was one of the singers at the 5000th anniversary of the Ka World's separation from the human world. She was shocked when Torunka's daughter, and her friend, Mana didn't arrive. Shortly after this and Mana's sixteenth birthday, Mai asked Mana if she was alright following a canceled rehearsal and heard a loud humming and saw Mana walk out. Mai then wondered why Mana was acting so odd and realized that Mana was in love. Mai then explained this to the king when he passed. Three days later, Mai learned from another of her friends, Tyler, that Mana was in trouble, so she went to help. She mainly helped Joey board a ship where the prince Atem, who was the person Mana fell in love with, was being enchanted into marrying Vivian. Mai then urged Nala, her vain sister, to participate in the fight. Mai then witnessed Vivian take Mana away, but she didn't join in the fight She Also Played Vanessa. Mai later attended Atem and Mana's wedding after Vivian's defeat. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World Mai later attended the party to celebrate the birth of Atem and Mana's daughter Melody two years after the defeat of Vivian. She then witnessed Atem, Mana, and Torunka save Melody from Vivian's crazy sister, Morgana. Years later, Mai had a daughter. When her daughter was six, she ended up trapped in a tree with a pack of Silver Fangs below. Mai and her sisters then tried to fight their way through the Silver Fangs when their younger, and hapless, brother, Duke, arrived. Mai's daughter was then saved by a twelve-year-old Dark Magician, and Mai thanked him. She then introduced herself to the boy and promised that she and her sisters would help if he ever needed it. They then flew off. After learning from Tyler that Melody had run away, Mai helped Tyler look and met up with Mana, Tea, and Yugi at a cave Morgana was in. Mai also brought her daughter with her. Mai then told Mana that she hoped Melody was okay. Mana then sent Mai and Tyler to tell Torunka and Atem where Morgana's lair was, and Mai left her daughter and his crush at Atlantica before fighting. Mai then arrived with Tyler and Atem's fleet. Mai then helped Tyler get to Morgana, which led to her releasing a captured Mana and Mahad. Mai was then incapacitated when Morgana forced her to bow down until Melody got the Scepter from Morgana and tossed it to Torunka. Mai then joined in the big celebration for the reuniting of the family. Kisara and the Beast Mai was a maid for Tyler. When the curse was placed on the castle, Mai was turned into a Harpie Lady. She's the girlfriend of Me, and she isn't too happy with his flirtatious nature, so she counters with her own. When Joey brought an old man named Solomon to the palace, Mai gave him a blanket and flirted with him, claiming she loved older men. She then backed away when Tyler arrived. Mai was later told by Tristan about a girl arriving at the castle, and in turn she told Yugi, Mana, and Isis, claiming that she wasn't so sure about Yugi's claim that the girl was really pretty. Mai then met up with Joey while he was guarding the door where the girl was staying until she agreed to have dinner with Kaiba. When Tyler sneezed upon kissing her feathered arms, Mai began crying until Joey rushed after her, and Mai rushed off playfully, claiming to have been burned by Joey before. When Mai learned from Tyler that Kisara had gone off, Mai ran after her with him. When they agreed to give the girl, Kisara, dinner, Mai danced with Tyler as part of the entertainment before going off to bed afterwords. As Kisara and Kaiba began to grow closer, Mai began to hope to be human again. Mai then helped clean out the ball room when Kaiba agreed to dinner with Kisara. When Mai learned that Kaiba had let Kisara go, Mai joined Tyler in crying on Tristan's shoulder. Mai later agreed with Joey's statement that it might have been better if Kisara had never come in the first place, and when they saw a mob preparing to attack the castle, Mai went down to help blockade the door. When that began to fail, Mai called out that they had to do something. Mai's main part of the battle was confronting a man with long brown hair with a purple streak in it. After charging, she commented that Rex was cute and flirted with him until Joey lit his rear on fire. After Kisara and Kaiba confessed their love for each other, Mai returned to her human form. As soon as Joey said he was glad Mai was back to normal, she started another fight with him until admitting that she liked Joey better this way to. Mai then held Joey back when Tristan and Serenity began talking. A month later, during the wedding, Mai flirtatiously tickled Tyler's nose with the feather duster. Yugi Moto Tea's lady in waiting, and one of the only real friend she has. She also posses a spirit monster named Mala, which acted like a playful cat. Mai was relaxing with Tea after Mala scared Prince Akmid off. Mai defended Mala's actions by saying that she was just playing with Akmid. When Tea exclaimed that she didn't have any real friends, Mai took offense until Tea apologized. That night, when Tea was about to run away, Mai begged Tea not to, but she explained that she couldn't have her life lived for her. They then hugged good-bye and left. Mai later comforted Tea when she returned, and a friend she had made was apparently beheaded by Anubis' orders. After a suitor named Prince Atli arrived, Mai continued to comfort her. When Tea and Atli began to get close, Mai assured Tea that she and Mala would be fine with Prince Atli's friend, Jonouchi and Honda. Mai then spent the night talking to Joey, and she told him how she had had Mala since they were both little girls. She then asked Jonouchi what his homeland was like. They then snuggled close together until Mai saw Yugi and Tea come back. Mai then pulled Mala off of Tristan and said good-bye to Joey. Mai then witnessed Anubis become a sorcerer, and when he turned Mala into a two-year-old, Mai picked her up and protected her while Joey protected her. She then witnessed that Atli, Jonouchi, and Honda were really three street rats named Yugi, Joey, and Tristan and saw them sent away by Anubis. After Yugi defeated Anubis, Mai was released, and she held the toddler Mala when she suddenly grew up, and Mai fell to the ground under her weight. Later, when Yugi freed Tyler, Tyler hugged Mai. She was then pulled into a group hug by Yami and gave Yami permission to kiss Mala good-bye. The Return of Anubis A month after Anubis' defeat, Mai and Tyler grew closer, and Mai was given a bird statue by Tyler as a present. Mai later attended a dinner held in Yugi's honor. Mai then clapped when Yugi was announced to be Shimon's new royal vizier. Mai later scolded Mala when she barged in, similar to a mother scolding her daughter. Mai then witnessed Yugi stand up for Bakura and Tea shouting at him. After Yugi and Tea made up, Mai starred on and remarked how it just seemed like yesterday that Tea was still playing with Sultan Shimon's models. Mai was then shoved off by Bakura to give them privacy. The next morning, Mai was playing pool with Yami, Mahad, Joey, and Tristan. When Bakura ended up with a ball in his mouth, Yami asked Mai for some help, causing her to appear in a nurse's outfit, but she was against helping Bakura until Yami pointed out that they were all friends now, so Mai jump on Bakura's stomach, with high heels, which got the ball out. Mai later ended up chained in a dungeon in Anubis' study as he had been freed. Mai was then released once Bakura released Yami, and he saved everyone. Mai then forced Mala off of Bakura as she was licking him all over. After that, Mai went with the others to destroy the Pyramid of Light and stop Anubis. After they were discovered by Anubis, everyone was knocked into the courtyard as Anubis attacked in his yami form. When Yami was knocked out by Anubis, Mai spent most of the fight trying to wake Yami up. They then ended up on a large mountain when Anubis opened a fissure. Yami then managed to have Mala split into three harpies and save Mai, Tyler, and Tristan. Mai then celebrated when Bakura got rid of Anubis and was still alive following a powerful blast from Anubis. Mai then approved of Mala jumping on Bakura and licking him as it shut him up. Yu-Gi-Oh!: Frozen Mai is the queen of Arendelle And Tyler's Crush. Yu-Gi-Oh! College In YU-Gi-Oh! College, an alternate universe spinoff, Mai is dating Joey Wheeler. She is introduced in the protagonists' third year, as a first-year Obelisk Blue. It is revealed that she and Joey are expecting a child in four months. She is hated by Tea and Tristan, Tea due to her pompous attitude and Tristan due to her relationship with Joey. She isn't that different than how she is in the first episodes of the anime she appears in. She seems to especially like teasing the Slifer Red students, such as Jaden and Yuma.Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yugi Moto Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Singers Category:Female